


A Boy From Cuba

by usukimpala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lots of oc's eventually, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usukimpala/pseuds/usukimpala
Summary: Another fic based off of a @Kaxpha au! This time the Wavelength au in which Lance and the blue lion are taken by the galra prior to the events of the show, and even prior to Lance meeting everyone.In this fic I'm going to focus on Lance's time while in galra captivity before the rest of Voltron finds him. Go into his relationships with his fellow inmates and how our beautiful boy got to be the way he is in the first comic of this au.





	A Boy From Cuba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarbonatedCherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonatedCherry/gifts).



> So I love this au idea to death. I've also got a few personal ideas I'm going to probably write fic for. I'll only update though when I'm feeling motivated and not like deathly busy.

Lance had always wanted to see the stars as a child. He’d grown up gazing at the stars with his father before his father had left. Ever since, Lance had subconsciously believed that by going to space he would find his dad. His mother, although saddened, had supported her son’s dreams and had not tried to sway him from his dreams.

 

The reality of space was not kind, it was cold and terrifyingly cruel.

 

His first view of aliens (though he hadn't realized the creature was an alien at the time) was of being dragged through dark purple walls, a humanoid purple monster wearing grey armor was in his view. It held a gun looking weapon and marched in timed steps. A chill fell over Lance as he felt the cold metal against his skin.

 

Fear engulfed his senses as he stared at the dark violet walls going by. Where was he?!

 

Last he could remember was going to sleep his first night at the garrison, he’d been so excited for starting training the next day that he’d barely been able to sleep. Now he was in some dark corridor, being taken to who knows where by who knows what.

 

What would happen to him? What were these purple people like guys?

 

Suddenly there was a sound, like a sliding door, and Lance was pulled into a large room. The ceiling was high and looked out onto stars.

 

Lance didn't recognize any of the constellations. He was definitely a long way from home.

 

“Emperor Zarkon,” A deep voice far in front of Lance stated, “We have found the Blue Paladin and brought him to you.”

 

“Good work commander,” An even deeper voice said. His voice was almost Darth Vader levels of menacing (if Lance wasn't about to shit himself from fear, he figured he might’ve laughed), “Now let me speak with him, Sendak.”

 

Lance was then forcefully grabbed and turned. Then he was shoved onto the ground  on his knees.

 

Now he saw the face of the person with the Darth Vader voice, a very… very large man wearing dark red armor and who had glowing yellow eyes that were both soulless but also conveyed more than enough emotion.

 

“You. Earthling,” The person, who Lance could only guess was the Emperor Zarkon the first voice had mentioned, stated, “My empire is in control of a powerful superweapon. Voltron. We located part of it on your Earth, and you are will pilot that particular part of the weapon-”

 

“Woah, woah, hold up,” Lance cut him off, “Superweapon?! What the hell are you talking about?”

 

Immediately Lance regretted saying anything. The stare he gave him would've been enough to kill a thousand planets.

 

“The most powerful weapon in the universe,” The emperor paused to emphasize the next word, “Voltron.”

 

“Voltron?”

 

“With Voltron the Galra Empire will be secure to rule for eons.”

 

“I'm not so sure I should-”

 

“You don't have a choice,” It was at that moment Lance noticed the old lady standing next to the Emperor. Her voice was almost a hiss as she spoke, “You will help the emperor form Voltron or you  _ will _ be sentenced to death.”

 

“ **No** .” Lance said firmly. He didn't care how scared he was, he didn't even care if he didn't know what was going on. It was obvious from the start that these guys were the bad guys, and Lance was not going to help them, “Look I don't know what this Voltron thing is, but I'm not going to help you.”

 

The witch lady glared, “We have ways to persuade you,” She addressed the armored guys holding on to Lance, “Throw him in with the other prisoners. He  _ will _ join, or else he will die.”

 

Lance tired to break free, to escape somehow, but before he could move a muscle he’d been knocked out once again. Dark taking over his vision.


End file.
